Frow Where You Are
by Alidiabin
Summary: Tony takes Ziva to meet someone very important.


**Title: **From Where You Are**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **787**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing. **  
Warnings:** none**  
Spoilers: **general**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva **  
Summary:** Tony takes Ziva to meet someone very special to him.

**From Where You Are**

Ziva read the copy of 'The Beauty Myth' she had found in the public library as Tony drove up the highway. Tony had told Ziva he wanted to spend their weekend visiting someone special. Ziva had noticed in her five years of working with Tony DiNozzo he always took the weekend closest to October 10th off and went away. She had always wondered where he went it seemed now she was finding out. They were headed towards New York though Ziva wondered if they were to meet a relative of Tony or a childhood friend. She did not bug him with questions and kept her impatience to herself. They sat in a comfortable silence as Matt Dusk and Michael Buble played.

Tony parked outside a florist. He walked in and brought a bunch of flowers – Lilies. Ziva scrunched up her face in confusion.  
"You'll understand in a minute" he said. Ziva continued to read until the reached a graveyard. She wondered who they were meeting in a graveyard. She had always believed grave yards to be scared places rather than meeting places. Tony got out. Ziva got out as well.

There was no dilly dallying. Tony walked briskly down the path. Ziva followed only just noticing he was wearing the shirt he called his best shirt the white one which she couldn't wait to rip off of him. Tony stopped in front of a gravestone.

"Hey mum" he said he lay the flowers before her he moved a piece of plastic which had once held flowers "I see Dads' been here" Tony uttered.

Anthony DiNozzo senior visited his former wife on what would have been their anniversary on August 8th. If Tony's mother was still alive and the DiNozzo's had succeeded at remaining married, which would have been highly unlikely they would have been married forty five years.

Tony paused and turned to Ziva before turning back to the headstone.  
"There is someone I want you to meet" Ziva stepped forward. She read the gravestone.

_Rose Elizabeth Paddington DiNozzo  
10__th__ October 1940 – 15__th__ April 1980  
beloved mother, wife, sister,  
daughter and friend _

"Hello Mrs DiNozzo" Ziva said.  
"Mum this is Ziva" Tony said to the gravestone "And well I think I love her"  
"Mrs DiNozzo I think I love your son too" Ziva said. Ziva looked at the gravestone Tony's mother had been Tony's age when she died and it would have been her seventieth birthday on Sunday. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand to comfort him.

"Remember how I told you Ziva's Israeli well she's American now" Tony said. Ziva was flattered and a little freaked out that Tony discussed her without her being there. "She got the highest score ever on the test too and she got every question right. And even though I missed the swearing in ceremony I made it up to her" Ziva watched as Tony spoke in a very childlike manner. Ziva watched as Tony cleaned up the edges around the grave.

"And I'm in therapy now" Tony uttered. "I wasn't in a good place last time I visited but I'm getting better Mum I won't be joining you for a long while." Tony said. Ziva was shocked by his last statement, she knew that Tony had been depressed for a while and drinking too much but she hadn't thought he had contemplated suicide.

Tony got up and brushed the dirt off of his trousers. "Oh yeah Happy Birthday Mum" he said.  
"Happy Birthday Mrs. DiNozzo" Ziva said as she stood up.  
"She'd probably let you call her Rose she hated being call Mrs. DiNozzo" Tony said to Ziva.  
"I will remember that for next time" Ziva said. "Yes?" Ziva questioned unsure if Tony wanted Ziva to come again it was after all his private ritual.  
"Yeah" Tony said. "Bye Mum" Tony said taking one last look at the gravesite.  
"Bye Rose" Ziva said. Tony smiled.

It was only then she noticed a second grave one for an infant born three years before Tony. Though she had known from doing dossiers on the team nearly half a decade ago that Tony's parents had lost a baby before Tony she was saddened

_Baby Valentine DiNozzo  
14__th__ February 1968 – 14__th__ February 1968  
Your time on earth was to short  
but you were loved. _

Tony caught her looking at it. She didn't say anything neither did her. Both decided without saying a word that a discussion about the brother Tony had never known and the possible reason both his parents drunk would not be happening today.

They walked out of the graveyard hand in hand.  
"Thank you for coming" Tony uttered as they walked back to the car.  
"Thank you for letting me come" Ziva replied.

**A/N: **Inspired by a LGMH story about some girl who introduced her boyfriend to her mothers gravestone.


End file.
